


An Aside (or the one where Jake can't stop thinking about his future family)

by molly16



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Just a quick drabble, also I was lowkey getting a little tired so my bad on the typos, jake is thinking about his future kid and my heart exploded, wow first fic back and it's b99
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-19 00:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22968766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molly16/pseuds/molly16
Summary: Ever since Jake and Amy decided to not actively prevent a pregnancy, which Amy points out is the same thing as trying to get pregnant, his mind seems to wander at crime scenes involving children.(There's no mention of the actual crime, just Jake's mind wandering.)
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	An Aside (or the one where Jake can't stop thinking about his future family)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before 7x6, so what are the chances that I wrote this and then that episode was all about that? Crazy. Anyway, enjoy this!

Cases with kids never really bothered Jake--at least not as much as they bothered the other members of the squad. Even Rosa and Holt would find any excuse at all to not be in the same room as the kid as soon as they possibly could. But ever since him and Amy decided to stop trying to avoid a pregnancy, which Amy points out is the same thing as trying to get pregnant, these cases hit just a little closer to home. With any luck, that’s exactly where he’ll soon be bringing a tiny, brand new, helpless human that’s part him and part Amy to.

Babies are so helpless. They need another person to do everything for them, they can’t live on their own for anything even resembling a long period of time. Even toddlers are human disasters either in progress or waiting to happen. Really, a kid doesn’t become anything near self-sustaining until middle school, when you can start trusting that yes the kid knows where the fire extinguisher is and how to use it, but no the kid won’t need to use it because they started a small kitchen fire when they tried to make pizza rolls. 

Unless the kid is more Jake than Amy. Even now, he knows there are things he does that make Amy wonder how he survived on his own, like keeping--and using--the towel that the previous owners of his apartment left. Which, looking back at it, was kind of gross. Marrying a Santiago changes a man.

Speaking of the love of his life (on all days except heist and Jimmy Jab days,) the way she can communicate with that little five year old she’s talking to is amazing. After that first time that baby was forced into her arms while talking to a witness and babysitting Terry’s twins, she probably took some sort of seminar on how to talk to young kids, but it’s still impressive. Jake can never get a straight answer out of a kid, or if he does, he’ll go and tell way too much information to a kid that is way too young to hear it. Amy will definitely have to handle the interrogating of their kid when they need a straight answer to something, but with both parents being cops, there’s no way anything is going to be kept a secret for long.

Cops. Right. Jake is a cop. This is a crime scene that he has to investigate and do actual work to. But, he might just hold onto the idea of his future family while he’s doing it. It makes it a little easier to imagine a future where him and Amy and the entire squad are there to aggressively overprotect one tiny, precious new little human. And tonight, he might just hold Amy a little tighter, because he knows there’s no way he’d be able to handle a kid on his own.


End file.
